


A Month of Fluff

by Keirra



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mando and Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Thirty 100 word fluff shorts about Jedi Knight Noara Starspark and Torian Cadera's relationship.





	A Month of Fluff

 

**Day 1: Waking Up Together**

Every morning Torian wakes before Noara, but he never gets up unless he absolutely had to. He prefers staying there, holding her closely, watching her sleep and memorizing her face. It is a rare sight, her face free of the deep purple makeup she always wore around her eyes and across her lips. It took a year, long enough for him to fight a war and fall in love before seeing her like this. No one else ever saw her like that, not since she was a teenager, and he loved that it was a privilege reserved solely for himself.

**Day 2: Morning Routine**

Noara has a very specific morning routine when she is at home, wherever ‘home’ is at the time. She wakes, kisses Torian good morning before slipping out of his arms and informing him he can join her in the shower or wait. He rarely chooses waiting. While he dresses she paints her face, ignoring his good-hearted teasing about alternative designs she could try, before getting breakfast, and more importantly for Noara, caf. When they were at the base everyone knows better than to bring any issue smaller than an invasion or world ending catastrophe to her before her second cup.

**3\. Doing Laundry**

Laundry is a joint effort between them, Noara takes care of the cloth items, under armor and causal wear, and Torian their armor. Noara had offered to handle her own armor, she was responsible for it being dirty, but he refused. “You didn’t even wear armor before me,” he had said, “how would you know how to care for it?” It was easier to let him do it than confess to reading everything she could about armor care on the holonet when he gifted her the first piece of her set. She hadn’t wanted to mistreat his gift after all.

**4\. Night In**

Dates were rare, the demands for their time and talents many, so instead they had nights in – her advisors knew she was not to be disturbed for anything less than a 9 on her 1-11 scale of seriousness and any breach of that would be met, not with anger but disappointment and sadness – something she finds workes better against her friends. There is a lot of speculation about what they do those nights and they let the rumors fly. Better that then let everyone know they spent their nights in cuddling on the couch, drinking tihaar and watching sappy holodramas.

**5\. Nighttime Routine**

Nighttime routines are less structured for them than mornings, Torian often has to pull Noara away from what she is doing to remind her to sleep. Sometimes they had sex, pulling each other’s clothing off the moment the door is closed and losing themselves in each other. Sometimes they undressed themselves, wore proper pajamas and were asleep as soon as they fell into bed. But most often they would just lay in each other’s arms, speaking quietly about their day and exchanging fervent expressions of affection, pressing soft, chaste kisses wherever they could reach until they drift off to sleep.

**6\. Shopping (For Needs)**

Noara loves to go shopping with Torian. It need not be for anything special, just picking up groceries and various supplies. She likes to watch the other shoppers, the young couples lost in young love, the children laughing and driving their parents crazy, the elderly couples who have perfected the happy marriage. She likes to imagine they are no different, just another happy couple with few worries larger than what to make for dinner. It’s a life she’d like to have, a simple, peaceful one but can’t. So instead she pretends whenever possible and fights to ensure everyone else can.

**7\. Exercising**

They don’t exercise like other couples. No jogging or synchronized cardio. They spar and learn each other’s specialties. Torian teaches Mandalorian brawling. Noara teaches Jedi swordsmanship and he learns quickly after years wielding an electrostaff. They have rules, no armor, blasters, or Force, putting them on even ground. He’s stronger, but she’s faster. Most days they just get a good workout, but sometimes they get carried away. He’s broken her nose at least once and she has cracked two of his ribs and given him a concussion. The medical staff wishes they would stop but they enjoy it too much.

**8\. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes**

The first time Noara “borrowed” Torian’s undershirt to sleep in, he had a sneaking suspicion he would never get it back. That was in the early days, when they had just met and he learned she only had the clothes on her back. “When constantly fighting, clothes shopping takes a backseat,” she had said when he expressed how impractical that was. Now, over a year later and with a much more filled closet of various items – including her very own pajamas, he still found his undershirts constantly missing. He’d be annoyed, but she looked so cute drowning in his clothing.

**9\. Nursing the Sick One**

They say those suited for nursing the sick make the worst patients. Noara was no exception. She was usually a cooperative and kind woman; illness made her grumpy and insolent. Before Torian she would refuse to admit it, working until she dropped. Now he’d coax her into bed, accompany her to see the medic, sit with her and rub her back while she dozed. She’d protest, that she had work, she wasn’t that sick, but she always relented. Anyone else would have been ignored, but she couldn’t bring herself to deny him what he asked when he looked so concerned.

**10\. Hair**

When Torian joined the Alliance, he told Noara her people really liked his hair, a sentiment she shares. She loves the color, and how it compliments his skin tone, how it sweeps across his forehead, how he huffs when it gets in his eyes when he needs a trim, and the way it smells faintly of starflowers when he borrows her shampoo. She loves tracing her fingers along his sideburns and poking the strip on his chin when teasing him. She especially loves how it feels between her fingers when she uses it to pull him down into a kiss.

**11\. Coffee and/or Tea**

It was no secret that Noara basically ran on caf, she had almost cried tears of joy when Torian was able to get Shae to send their special spiced caf along with the Mandos assigned to The Alliance. She had very strong opinions about caf, and the sludge served in the war room did not cut it. He only drank it when he really needed it, he preferred tea, but after seeing her light up after her first cup of spiced caf in months he made it a personal mission to always keep it stocked – and hide it from Theron.

**12\. Cooking Together**

Noara had never really cooked before, but Torian could and decided to teach her. The first thing they made together was tiingilar, with all the spice. She’d been skeptical when she saw the ingredients, “will I be even able to taste it with all this heat?” He assured her that she would, and that being able to handle it would mean she was a “keeper” by Mandalorian standards. She took that as a challenge, spicy food didn’t scare her. She finished her meal, sweating and red faced but smiling when she asked, “this means you’re going to keep me right?”

**13\. Washing Dishes**

Despite being Commander, Noara felt that no job on Odessen beneath her. When part of the kitchen staff came down with flu and there were no available replacements to cover for them, she volunteered herself and Torian. They got put on dish duty, no one trusted her to cook and few were brave enough to eat Torian’s recipes. Peaceful, cooperative dish washing soon turned into them flicking bubbles at one another when their backs were turned, by the time they were done there was more water on them then in the sinks. They were never allowed in the kitchen again.

**14\. Homework and/or Job Work**

Torian preferred field work to strategizing and pouring over datapads. His favorite assignments were when he accompanied Noara on her missions. He rarely felt more alive than when they fought side by side, they were so in tune with one another they could almost work in silent tandem. He didn’t worry about her as much when he could personally watch her back. When they met he said he would protect her, and that was a promise. She was talented at getting into trouble and sometimes someone had to bail her out and he was more than up to the job.

**15\. Family ~~Visits~~  (I am cheating a bit on this one)**

Once family was something Noara never considered. She didn’t have one; never would. So much has changed. Now she looks at Torian and she can almost see their future together - and their children. Children she never let herself dream she could have, never let herself want. Now she wants it, with him, more than she has ever wanted anything. Sometimes when she tries to meditate she instead imagines how they might look, how it might feel to hold them and know the life in her arms was created by their love and she’s never felt closer to the Light.

**16\. Trying Something New**

When Torian learned that Noara had never shot a blaster he declared that was unacceptable. What if she lost her sabers in a fight and the only weapon available to her was a blaster? He took it upon himself to teach her. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling the first time he saw her holding his sniper rifle, both because her form was terrible and that he could almost imagine her, rifle in hand, clad in Cadera Clan colored armor, charging into battle with that reckless way of her’s. He wasn’t prepared then for that to become a personal fantasy.

**17\. Kisses**

Noara was not very experienced at expressing her feelings and some days it was too hard to find the words to tell Torian how much she cared for him. It was so much easier to show him. She held him close in bed, massaged his shoulders after a rough day and she kissed him. Often. She kissed his scars to show that she was proud of him, his pulse to show she was grateful he was alive, his mouth to tell him she wanted him. She loved him and needed him to know, even if she couldn’t find the words.

**18\. Hugs**

Noara was, in Torian’s opinion, the perfect size for hugging. She was just short enough to fit perfectly under his arms and slim enough that he could hold her against his chest and easily wrap himself around her. He loved holding her in his arms, burying his nose in her hair to smell her shampoo, feeling her arms around his waist. He liked to surprise her from behind, slipping his arms around her and pulling her close to press kisses against her neck. There was something comforting about it, having her close – where he can keep her safe and happy.

**19\. Forgetting Something**

Sometimes Noara is forgetful about everyday things, like eating properly when she is focused on a task, wearing the armor he gave her and packing first aid supplies when she goes on a mission. When he points it out, reminds her about things she needs to do, she says it’s a side effect of carbon freezing, that she wasn’t forgetful before – though he knows better. She is just used to someone being there to remind her, Kira about food, Doc the medications. He doesn’t know how to find her friends, but he can be there for her in their place.

**20\. A Heated Argument**

Their first argument blindsided Torian, fresh home from a mission, nursing a his caf to stave off a migraine when she burst into the room saw the empty caf pot and rounded him. He was stunned as she stomped across the room toward him grumbling angrily, biting out mild insults at him for finishing her last pot of caf. When she called him a scruffy nerf-herder his temper was slipping, then he noticed how tired she looked. “How long have you been awake?” He derailed her tirade when she couldn’t remember – staying up for 4 days would make anyone irritable.

**21\. Road Trips**

Being alone together was rare outside of their bedroom, sometimes even that was interrupted. Getting to travel alone was even rarer, and a cherished opportunity. Inside the Defender they treasured every moment they got to talk, spar, relax and just be together without anyone else demanding their time or attention. It’s where he taught her to make uj'alayi and she taught him to waltz. Where they tried every sex position, on almost every surface, they could think of to sate her curiosity. No matter where they are headed, or why, every trip that’s just the two of them is special.

**22\. Picnics**

The first time Noara mentioned to Torian that she’d like to go on a picnic, he wasn’t aware of how much it meant to her until he found her list-a list of normal things to try. Number 73, between food fight and learn an instrument, was “traditional picnic”. He had to talk to Aric and Theron to find out what that meant: a checkered blanket, woven basket with food and wine, and somewhere they could be undisturbed. She actually cried when he surprised her with a blanket and basket in hand on their last day of a mission on Alderaan.

**23\. Double Date**

When Jurr arrived on Odessen after the disaster that was her second visit to Iokath and she learned that the trooper was married to Aric the first thing she said to Torian was “we could double date!” It was a common troupe in the romances she loved reading and she had been bummed that they didn’t have another couple to go out with. Between Torian and two troopers their double dates usually ended up being spent at the shooting range, or hitting munition markets for supplies, but that didn’t tamper her enthusiasm – even if she didn’t need blaster parts herself.

**24\. Shopping (For Fun)**

When shopping for pleasure Torian was drawn to the weapon merchants, always looking for upgrades. For Noara it was one of her rare frivolous moments and she could always be found in a holonovel shop, pouring over the different datadisks. It had surprised Torian at first, he had always thought non-Mando women were more interested in clothing and jewelry – not books. He loved watching her read a new book, her face changing expressions in reaction to the story and sometimes he would ask her to read aloud, even if he wasn’t interested in the story just to hear her voice.

**25\. Keeping Plants**

As a congratulatory gift for defeating Vaylin, Acina sent Noara a manaan fern. Torian wasn’t sure what the point of a houseplant on a planet that was 99% jungle was – they didn’t need the fresh air – but Noara loved it. She researched how to care for it and followed the instructions to the letter with the single mindedness she applied to most tasks. Despite her efforts the plant died. She told Torian she wasn’t grieving over it but saw through her. He didn’t call her on it, but the depth of her compassion was part of why he loved her. 

**26\. Doctor Visits**

Torian never put up a fuss about visiting the medics when he needed to but Noara had to be be talked into it, sometimes even deceived. At first, he thought she was just too stubborn and headstrong to admit she had been hurt but one night, after copious drinking and through tears, she told him what the issue was. It wasn’t her medic and it hurt more to see a stranger than any physical injury - the reminder that the first people she considered family were gone, that she might never see then again, and that wound refused to heal.

**27\. Pets**

 When Torian and Noara had to land on Haruun Kal for supplies she had insisted that they find an akk dog. She had almost squealed with delight when they discovered a young one. She dropped into a meditation pose and he watched curiously as she and the beast stared each other down. After several minutes it approached her and laid it scaley head in her lap. Later, when the akk dog was on the shuttle with them she explained that she’d always wanted a pet, and a Force sensitive one was the best kind to have.She named him fluffy **.**

**28\. Vacation**

Vacation was not in Noara’s vocabulary, there was always too much to do. Sometimes she would overestimate her travel time to buy day or two to spend wherever they wanted, but proper vacation? She’d never had one of those until Torian made it happen. Two weeks on Veron, warm weather and beautiful forests, clear lakes to swim in, lots of wildlife to hunt and just the two of them together – it was perfect. She had never felt so relaxed and at peace before. For then on she made time for vacations, as long as he had time to join her

**29\. House Cleaning**

After a traitor had tried to kill Noara, Torian’s first reaction was anger and relief that she was alive – exhausted, sore but alive. Then a promise to do anything to find them, make them pay for betraying her after all she had done for The Alliance, for the galaxy. It wouldn’t be the first time he needed to clean house; this time was as personal as before. After being barred from Umbara, and learning who the traitor was, he had never felt more helpless. He missed a viper at her side, almost lost her. He won’t make that mistake again.

**30\. I Love You’s**

“I love you” were the three most important words Noara had ever said to anyone and she had only ever said then to one person. Torian was the first, and only man, to make her feel that way, willing to break The Code. Falling in love with him was so natural, she couldn’t have fought it if she had wanted to.

Torian said it in Mando’a, teaching her so she’d understand. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. It carried more meaning in his tongue than in Basic. “I love you” paled when compared to “I will hold you in my heart eternally.”


End file.
